1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and an imaging device, in which 1st to nth (where n is an integer equal to or greater than 2) substrates are electrically connected to each other via connection portions. The present invention also relates to a signal readout method of readout a signal from a pixel.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-241372, filed Nov. 2, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Background Art
In recent years, video cameras, electronic still cameras, and the like have generally come into wide use. Charge coupled device (CCD)-type or amplification-type solid-state imaging devices have been used in such cameras. In the amplification-type solid-state imaging devices, signal charges generated and stored by photoelectric conversion units of pixels on which light is incident are guided toward amplification units installed in the pixels, and the signals amplified by the amplification units are output from the pixels. In the amplification-type solid-state imaging devices, a plurality of such pixels are arrayed in a two-dimensional matrix form. Examples of the amplification-type solid-state imaging device include a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS)-type solid-state imaging device that uses a CMOS transistor.
In the past, a general CMOS-type solid-state imaging device has utilized a method of sequentially readout signal charges generated by photoelectric conversion units of pixels arrayed in a two-dimensional matrix form from each row.
CMOS-type solid-state imaging devices having the global shutter function tend to be used for many uses. In the CMOS-type solid-state imaging devices according to the related art, after simultaneous exposure of all of the pixels, the signal charges generated by the photoelectric conversion units are simultaneously transmitted to the storage capacitors in all of the pixels and are stored once, and then the signal charges are sequentially converted into pixel signals to be read out at a predetermined readout timing.
A solid-state imaging device provided with a first substrate bonded with a second substrate is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-219339, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-49361, where a photoelectric conversion portion is formed in the first substrate and a MOS transistor is formed in the second substrate.